


Invocation of Din

by coolkid_ko



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkid_ko/pseuds/coolkid_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just a big nerd about Zelda mythology and wrote a poem about Din.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invocation of Din

Power   
Commander of the red earth  
 And mover of mountains  
 Lava cools beneath your feet  
 And mends the jagged edges   
Of your barren wasteland.   
Chaos.  
 Silence.  
 A world without life  
 But ALIVE  
 With the beat of your footsteps  
 The roar of fiery peaks  
 The rumbling, the cracking open  
 Of gaping, dirt-encrusted maws  
 The flames of Hell itself   
Licking at its lips!  
  
You do not give the birds their voice  
 But without you, the sky would miss its stars


End file.
